village_of_snowfieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lillian Treegon
Biography: '' Lillian Treegon, Some Know her as Li, Female, 11 years old, Orphan in Winter's Orphan House. Lillian was ditched by her parenst when she was 7. Lillian is originally from Japan, her parents were allways extremly tough towards her and they usually punished her by physically hurting her. One day when one of their Village's lord came to visit their house, Lillian refused to welcome him and she even mocked him. Her parents were so ashamed of her that they forced her to get into the next ship to the north and live away from them... Lillian was stuck on the ship for 3 weeks, and she gets sea-sick VERY Easily, she became slightly troumatized. When she finally reached land she decided to go look in place to live in , she was sure that everyone would love to adopt the abonden 7 years old child, but she got constantly rejected. Her postive & curiouse additude saved her in the end, she wonderd all over the Kingdom of Hillford untill she reached a small, poor village named Snowfield and there she was immediatly taken in by the loving Winter Lightning. Lillian barly knew English but luckily she has a natural talent to languages, she learnt English quickly and tried to friend her fellow-orphans. Most of her roomates didn't really welcome her so quickly, because of her weird appearence. Lillian was only taken in by the accepting Annabelle who in the end convinced everyone else that she's a great person. ''Personality: Ever since Lillian arrived in Snowfield she wanted to learn everything she could about the new area and her natural curiousity didn't stop her, you'll probably find her mostly looking at trees, rocks, the snow, or just staring at the mountains. Lillian can be very awkward, she tries really hard not to repeat her past mistakes, she's sure that if she'll be rude even one more time she'll get sent away again. Sometimes when people tease her she stays quiet or force herself to smile, she won't insult anyone even if this person would be really mean to her. She's constantly being used by other people to do things they're too lazy to do, and if she politely refuses, she's getting threatend that she'll be sent away again and of-course poor innocent Lillian belives them. Appearence: Lillian has very small honey-yellow eyes, round face shape with pointy chin, thin bright-pink rosy lips and a small adorable nose. She has black wavy hair that part of it is on her face and it's reaching untill under her chest. She usually wears skirts, dresses or when she misses her home, a Kimono. When she does wear a Kimono, she tries to hide it because people usually mock her for being Japanease. Extra: Lillian loves nature and animals, she tries to adopt even every bug she finds. She gets attached to animals really quickly and when they die she becomes slightly depressed for a day. Lillian likes sneaking out of class, but she's afraid to do it sometimes because of their teacher.. Usually Annabelle and Samantha help her out if she needs to stand up against her teacher and sneak out with her.